I’ll always be by you’re side
by Shipmaster7777
Summary: A story when spyro had more the three seconds to decide the ultimate decision spoilers if you have mot seen season 3 but if your a fan you definitly seen it


**Hey guys merry Christmas and happy new year i know I'm late to say that but so is this so I'm on a roll but I was working on this a few weeks ago so I finished it up and sent it this will be a chapter on sky landers obviously I'm starting to update more often (probably said last chapter a year ago) I'll let you read now**

As Spyro went into his room he sighed like he told Erupter he wouldn't then out of no were Eon came into his room he scared the hell out of "EON!!" Spyro yelled in joy as he went to hug his mentor and went right thru him "sorry Spyro I'm a ghost" eon said Spyro was still really excited. "Spyro as this form I have seen so many things in to the realms and I know where you parents are"eon said

"wait what!!" Spyro asked "Spyro if I show you and bring you it will be a long long trip and you will probably not be able to come back here for a while" eon summarizes. Spyro you need to decide soon i will give you 3 weeks to decide" said master Eon. "THREE WEEKS!!!" Spyro asked panicked. "Yes I was going to give you three seconds but decided nah let's give him a lot more time"eon said not realizing spyros panic. "I have to go now said eon I will be back in three weeks"

As he begun to fade away Spyro got nervous he understood that if he left he would be gone for a very long time and the chances of survival were slim. Spyro wanted nothing more then to see his kind he wanted to see what they look like if his parents were there. but he would miss his friends one in particular the only he was thinking of the one he didn't say yes yes yes to eons request because he didn't think he could go that long without seeing her. if he left he would leave her he would leave Elfy behind.

"How could i do that? how could he leave behind the reason i fought so hard to be a skylander?" he questioned himself "what am i going to do?" he asked him self. "I don't want to leave behind Elfy but one thing i know if i leave or not she needs to know how i feel about her." he confirmed out loud then heard a gasp

Spyro has been up there for a while maybe she should go check on him. She teleported out side his door and heard him say. "How could i do that? how could he leave behind the reason i fought so hard to be a skylander?"what am i going to do?" he asked him self. "I don't want to leave behind Elfy but one thing i know is if i leave or not she needs to know how i feel about her." she was taken back she was confused i he had these feeling why didn't he tell me she didn't here herself gasp till she heard Spyro walk to the door she quickly teleported her self to the arch on the roof and knew she would not be seen unless he focused on that one spot. " huh thought i heard someone" he stated to himself and flew out of the dorms and to Kassandra's study. she sighed and decided to make herself known in the study.

Spyro flew down and was looking for Eruptor. he saw him in the distance talking to J.V and Pop Fizz. he walked up to them. "i'm just saying maybe we should lock them in a room and not let them till they confess there feel- OH hey Spyro!" Eruptor saying distinctly letting the others know Spyro was walking up to them. " hey guys what you talking about"? Spyro asked "Nothing" J.V and Eruptor said at the same time which just raised Spyro's suspicion. Pop fizz butted in and said "No we were talking about sp-" "oh would you look at that" interrupted J.V "Kassandra is calling us". J.V dragged Pop away and Eruptor was about to follow when Spyro said "Hey E could you help me with something" Spyro asked looking nervous. Eruptor was curious and asked what was up. Spyro told him to meet him in the dorm in 5 minutes and flew off. Now Eruptor was really curious and ran to the teleporter to the dorms and teleported there.

Stealth elf was looking for someone in the study when she found her. " hey Cynder wait up" Cynder had no idea why she said that as elf just teleported right next to her. Cynder stopped and asked what was wrong. Elf just said she needed help and to follow her to the relics room. The relic room needed beard recognition and she took a selfie on the beard app and scanned it. the door opened. and the girls walked in

"WAIT! You like Elfy?" asked Eruptor. "yeah" said Spyro "and you need my help to find away to tell her". finished Eruptor. "Yeah" repeated Spyro. "will you help"? "YES" yelled Eruptor "I thought we would have to lock you in room till you confessed your feelings to each other" This made Spyro perk "wait you think she likes me"? "YES" said Eruptor "everyone is the Skylands thinks so even Kaos".

"I have question" said Elf. "what"? Cynder asked, "do you like Spyro"? "what NO he's like a mentor to me not a lover. why ask?" "needed to make sure" said Elf. "right i'm confused" stated Cynder. "because I like Spyro". "WAIT WAIT WAIT" Cynder said "like as in lets hang out and kick Kaos's ass or have him rip your clothes off and have him fuck your brains out"? "i mean like as in date,kiss,marry,kids not as a sex toy." "oh wow you got it bad for him. really bad like really really bad" stated Cynder. "will you help me confess my feelings for him"? asked Elf. "uhh yeah. me and my boyfriend tho-". "wait you have a boy friend"? asked Elf. "yeah and me and him thought we should lock you in a room and not let you till you out confessed your feelings for each other"." do you think he likes me"? asked Elf "everyone is the Skylands thinks so even Kaos".

"OK so this is the plan we tell her that there is something in dorms that she needs to see". said Eruptor "so then she will probably teleport so be ready" he added. "Right' replied Spyro who sounded nervous. "now don't blow this" said Eruptor sternly." Woah what got you so stern"? asked Spyro. "it's just that i have waited ages for you to grow up and admit you like Elfy but you never did so i have been waiting for this day for so long and every time you look at each other i can see the spark between you two every one can including trigger happy i want you two to be happy". Eruptor stated. " thanks man that means a lot and if you ever need advice with Cynder i'm your dragon". "WOAH WOAH WOAH what makes you say i like Cynder". asked Eruptor looking redder then normal. "because it's obvious your dating said Spyro i know you like a brother and Cynder my student i can tell when she's hiding something". " oh" was all Eruptor said before running out starting the plan.

"ok lets go" said Cynder. after forming a plan to tell Spyro. when Eruptor came barging in saying that Elf had to get to the dorms immediately. and it was really important. Elf ran out of the room. "what were you talking about said Eruptor. "Elf wants to confess her feelings apparently she heard Spyro go on a big rant i his room about how he likes her". "well that's good because the important thing in the dorms is a waiting Spyro ready to pour his heart out". " oh fantastic said Cynder at least there both ready". "there is one thing that Spyro said that got me curious" Eruptor said "and whats that?" said Cynder. "he said and i quote _**she needs to know how i feel before i decide to lea- never mind she just needs to know how i feel**_ " Eruptor quoted. "you think Spyro's gonna leave" asked Cynder. i don't know replied Eruptor but what ever he needs to do i will support him. oh and Spyro knows about us" summed up Eruptor. "Dam it sad Cynder we can,t keep anything secret now a days.

Elf ran into the dorms there in the kitchen Spyro seen her and stood up. "hey" he said looking really nervous. "Hey" she replied glad she was wearing her mask so he wouldn't see her blushing. she sounded just as nervous. "Look Elfy i need to say something important". "ok whats wrong"? she asked "Elfy our friendship is everything to me so what i'm about to say might ruin it". "just say it Spyro no matter what I'm always here for you". she said. " alright Elfy i like you i like you a lot i want to be with you i want to date you kiss you and be with you" Elf didn't know what to say so she said nothing she ran up and kissed him right on the lips the kiss deepened there tongue"s fought for dominance till Spyro declared victory they stopped to breath. " wow" was they said but they could not hide the happiness in there voice


End file.
